The present invention is related to a steering mechanism of handle-controlled skate board. When the handle-controlled skate board is laterally tilted, the wheel assembly is horizontally steered in a laterally tilting direction.
FIG. 11 shows an existent handle-controlled skate board 7 including a skate board 71, two wheels 72 respectively mounted at front and rear ends of the skate board 71 and an upright handle 73 mounted on front end of the skate board 71. A user can stand on the skate board 71 to ride the handle-controlled skate board 7. Such handle-controlled skate board 7 has some shortcomings as follows:
First, in order to enable a user to easily stand on the skate board and conveniently carry the handle-controlled skate board 7, the wheels 72 are designed with very small dimension. However, the front wheel 72 is directly controlled by the handle 73 to steer the handle-controlled skate board 7. The user can hardly stably control the front wheel and there is potential danger when riding.
Furthermore, when steering the handle-controlled skate board 7, in order to avoid excessively large turning angle, the user's body can hardly coordinately steer the handle-controlled skate board 7. Therefore, the existent handle-controlled skate board 7 can only run straightly and it is impossible for a user to perform figure skate with such handle-controlled skate board 7.